Candle Light
by LonelyPetals
Summary: -karena menurutnya dia tak perlu cahaya lilin untuk melihat wajah Eren saat itu. Warning Inside. RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Candle Light

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning **: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-Ai and Yaoi, MPreg, Don't Like Don't Read! Just a Drabble**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

.

.

.

Sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang telah layu masih setia berdiri di dalam vas bunga kristal yang berkilauan karena terpaan cahaya lilin di sampingnya. Lilin itu, satu-satunya lilin yang menerangi ruangan dengan sebuah tempat tidur _king size _yang kini ditempati oleh dua orang pemuda yang tengah merebahkan diri. Yang satu, pemuda polos dan _naive_ bernama Eren, dan yang satu adalah pemuda bernama Rivaille.

Pelukan yang mengunci pinggang Eren terlepas karena Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari sana dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kaki kanannya dia tekukkan untuk menopang dagunya sedangkan tangannya mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Sebuah tatapan bingung di lemparkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang masih terbaring di samping kanannya. Dia merasa tak enak dengan keadaan sepi yang kini menghinggapi kamar gelap itu.

"Rivaille?" Eren memanggilnya lembut dan pelan. Takut mengganggu orang yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera dia menoleh pelan dan menatap Eren yang tengah memainkan ujung kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut halus Eren yang begitu menggodanya.

Eren ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi sama seperti Rivaille dan otomatis tangan Rivaille terlepas dari kepalanya. Kedua iris kelabu milik Rivaille mengawasi gerak-gerik Eren dengan saksama. Kini Eren menumpukan dagunya di bahu Rivaille yang lebar. Kedua tangannya masih memainkan ujung kemeja Rivaille.

"Eren?" Rivaille menganggilnya, namun si pemuda polos itu tak menjawab. "Kau kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng. Dengusan pelan keluar darinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk kembali mengelus rambut Eren dengan lembut agar membuat Eren merasa nyaman. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan. Eren melepaskan ujung kemeja Rivaille lalu beralih menelusuri dada bidang Rivaille yang tercetak dengan baik dibalik kemeja tersebut. Agak risih, namun dibiarkannya saja sampai Eren mengelus lehernya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Eren lirih. Eren mengangkat dagunya dari bahu Rivaille lalu menatap kedua mata pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Jujur saja, Rivaille terkejut dengan pertanyaan Eren, namun dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk mendeskripsikan kebingungannya itu. Tangan putih itu beralih mengelus pipi putih Eren dengan lembut. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

"Ung…" bibir Eren yang merekah itu tampak sedikit dimanyunkan, menambah kesan imut walau pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi, "jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Jaeger."

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. "Kemarin Armin datang kemari bersama Jean," gumamnya agak keras, "digendongan Armin ada seorang anak bayi lucu."

Lagi, Rivaille dibuat terkejut karena perkataan Eren. Apa Eren bermaksud ingin mempunyai anak juga? Entahlah, dia sedang malas berpikir sekarang. Eren mendongak dan menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku ingin punya anak," bisik Eren dengan semburat yang kini memenuhi wajahnya. Gelap, namun Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Eren sekarang walau hanya disinari dengan sebatang lilin yang mulai memasuki masa-masa sekaratnya. "Kita belum pernah melakukannya, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi, Rivaille mendengus. Tiba-tiba dia menarik kerah Eren dan membantingkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang. Awalnya Eren terkejut, namun dia biarkan Rivaille melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah siap punya anak sebelum kita menikah?" tanya Rivaille. Sesaat Eren terdiam, memikirkan resiko-resiko yang akan dia hadapi ke depannya. Namun akhirnya sebuah senyum dan anggukan mantap menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille, membuat senyuman tipis mengambang di wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu.

Tiba-tiba cahaya lilin di kamar itu mati. Eren menoleh dan bergumam, 'Lilinnya', namun Rivaille tak menghiraukannya, karena menurutnya dia tak perlu cahaya lilin untuk melihat wajah Eren saat itu. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Eren. Rivaille kembali tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya—membawa Eren ke malam yang panjang dan panas.

.

.

.

_Karena wajahmu sudah cukup bersinar, melebihi sinar matahari pagi._

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

.

.

.

Rivaille memasuki rumah barunya. Keadaan rumah itu sudah sangat bersih karena sudah dibersihkannya kemarin. Dia ingin melangkah menuju kamar barunya, namun kakinya tertahan. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun memeluk kakinya erat.

"Ayah," gumam si kecil itu lalu melepas pelukannya dari kaki Rivaille. Rivaille tersenyum tipis lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Lumah bayu?" Lidah anak itu masih terlalu cadel untuk berkata, namun dia sudah termasuk anak yang pintar dalam berbicara.

Rivaille mengangguk, "Mau lihat kamarmu, Vallen?"

Anak berambut belah tengah itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "ibu juga liyat kamal bayu?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap Eren yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Rivaille. Eren menggeleng pelan lalu mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa. Perutnya yang mulai membesar membuatnya susah untuk berjalan.

"Kehamilanmu yang ini cukup berat, hn?" Rivaille ikut duduk di samping Eren lalu mengelus perut buncit Eren.

"Berat sekali. Jangan-jangan kembar lagi!" seru Eren sambil menatap Rivaille dengan semangat. Lalu dia mengelus pipi Vallen yang masih berada di gendongan Rivaille. Vallen menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kembal! Dedek kembal!" serunya.

"Nanti kita periksakan." Suara datar Rivaille terdengar. Eren mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataan suaminya itu. Rivaille memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Eren. Vallen langsung menutupi mata dengan tangan mungilnya melihat adegan itu. Dia heran, apa nama hal yang sering dilakukan oleh Ayah dan ibunya itu. Namun belum saatnya dia mengerti hal itu.

"Kau sudah beli lilin?" tanya Eren setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari Rivaille. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian dia berdiri dan membawa Vallen menuju kamar barunya. Eren tersenyum. Dia merasa bahagia. Rumah baru, hidup yang baru dan juga keluarga baru. Dia merasa sempurna dengan hidupnya dan begitu bersyukur karena telah memiliki apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

/lirik dari atas sampe bawah/ Ini gaje, ya? Gaje kan? Judulnya gak nyambung banget lagi -_-v

Maaf kalau saya sudah menistakan chara di atas /kabur/

Review?


End file.
